


Half Empty, Half Full

by icecreamprincss



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-05
Updated: 2009-01-05
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamprincss/pseuds/icecreamprincss
Summary: Drabbles for the challenge "Half Empty, Half Full" from LJ's twilight100.





	1. Resentment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth is stewing.

Edward gently ran his hands down Seth’s arms, snapping the wolf out of his thoughts. He realized he was glaring at his drink.

“Glass half-empty, Seth? That’s not like you,” the vampire whispered.

Seth looked pointedly out on the dance floor, where a flushed Leah was laughing loudly, as if to say neither Clearwater was behaving normally today. Edward heard in Seth’s mind the longing for tribe acceptance that he would never have. The acceptance Leah was basking in on her wedding day.

“Come, let’s fill you up then.” Ice cold lips met his neck. Sighing, Seth surrendered his resentment.


	2. Fidelity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, Bella chooses Jacob, and Edward needs to get her out of his head.

His mind was half full of Leah's thoughts: the bitterness, the lust, the gratitude, the kindness. It was a beautiful mess.

His mind was half empty, trying to keep the thoughts of Bella away. How could she have gone back to **him**...

“Stop thinking about her.” _Or I'll kick your ass again, Cullen._

He pulled back, searching her dark eyes.

_You always stop breathing when you think of her._

“How do you know it's not the smell?”

She bit him for that. He sighed, letting go. Her heat welled up around him, burning the last cobweb strands of fidelity away.


	3. Nightmare Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cullens have an important question for Bella.

Bella pushed through the crowds of panicked students pouring out of the cafeteria. Edward was in there and she had to get to him.

Finally, she saw him at his normal table with his siblings. Suddenly wary, she approached slowly.

Each held a glass of blood.

“Hey Bella! We finally got the lunch lady to serve us something we enjoy!” Emmett laughed.

“What are you doing?!” Bella felt like she was going to cry. How could the Cullens...

“Bella. Do you see it as half empty or half full?” Jasper asked seriously, holding up the glass, its contents slushing sickeningly.

“What does that have to do with anything? You are exposing yourselves! Why are you doing this?”

“Oh dear, I told you she wouldn't want it bad enough.” Rosalie smirked.

“Bella, just tell us what you see: half empty or half full, so we can change you into one of us. We don't want the wrong kind of vampire, now do we?” Alice pleaded.

“What?! Edward, why...”

Edward sat, staring straight ahead, not meeting her gaze. “I hope she fails this test.”

His dark eyes finally met hers; the look of menace in them sent Bella screaming awake at last.


End file.
